The Ferris Wheel Ride
by animeluver69
Summary: John drags Sherlock onto a ferris wheel with him and can't hide his feelings anymore. Its my first Sherlock fanfiction so it might be bad R&R and I might add more chapters later if people like it.


"No."

"Oh come on Sherlock! We might as well since we're here."

"There's no time! We're busy-""

"Busy with what? You and I both know that both of our schedule's are clear." John looked at Sherlock intently waiting for his answer even though he knew he had gotten his way.

"Fine,but the is absolute-"

"Come on." John grabbed Sherlocks arm pulling him towards the decent line of people waiting to ride the ferris wheel. Yes, John and Sherlock were at the carnival. They had been bored, roaming when they stumbled upon the small festival. Things have been quite dull lately creating lots of free time for John and Sherlock. This wouldn't be so bad if they weren't both having an internal war about their feelings towards each other. Unknowingly, they both liked each other but they were both to scared to say it. So much was on the line. Their friendship, partnership, and they just couldn't bring themselves to make a move. So instead they constantly tried to keep their feelings a secret.

"Why do you insist on doing such a childish activity?" Sherlock grumbled shifting to see how far they were from the front.

"Its not like we have anything better to do. And besides, it will be fun." Yes, sitting in a small seat close to Sherlock with a beautiful view surely counted as fun in John's book. Sherlock looked up at the highest cart imagining holding John. Sherlock looked at the ground trying to remind himself that John could never like him back. Could he?

As the young man working the ferris wheel closed the door of the cart John turned and looked at Sherlock fastening his seat belt beside him. There was a light breeze and it made Sherlocks hair blow in an adorable cheesy-movie way. John didn't know if he could conceal his feelings for long. John buckled his own seat belt and decided he would do it today. He is going to tell Sherlock of his feelings. If it's not meant to be, it's just not meant to be.

"Here we go." John muttered to himself as the ride began slowly. They both looked at the view and when the other wasn't looking, stole a shy glance at each other.

'This is ridiculous,' Sherlock thought to himself, 'I'm acting like a little girl with a high school crush. There's no way in hell John has feelings for me as well. But then again, why would anyone stay with me as long as he did? Forgive me for my stupid and dangerous actions? Why would he choose to get on this silly ride that requires us to sit so damn close to each other?!' Sherlock attempted to scoot away from John causing their cart to swing in the air. John held onto the sides of the cart obviously nervous. Sherlock continued to rock the cart trying to keep his mind off of John, resulting in him actually tuning out John.

"Sherlock." John said tensely. Sherlock ignored him staring off at the view as they slowly elevated.

"Sherlock stop. This isn't funny now Sherlock now stop. Stop!" John grabbed Sherlock's thigh yelling in his ear which abruptly snapped him out of hhis revere and halted the carts swinging. They were halfway to the very top of the the ride.

"Sorry I was in my mind palace." Sherlock muttered and turned away attempting to hide his blush. John had grabbed his thigh. John was still grabbing his thigh. With a blush, Sherlock looked down at John's hand then looked into John's eye's. Was he flirting?

"Sorry." John mumbled removing his hand to the great disappointment of Sherlock. John couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. Now.

" Sherlock I-"

"We're at the top!" Sherlock announced as the ride came to a stop at the top. Sherlock looked at John and leaned in closer. He couldn't resist getting closer to John.

"Now what were you saying?" Sherlock whispered.

"Sherlock I... I-"

"I have feelings for you as well!" Sherlock hastily interrupted.

"You... you do?" John blushed.

"Well obviously." Sherlock blushed looking out at the view. There was a moment of silence until Sherlock turned back to John.

"What does this make us?" Sherlock asked looking deep into John's eyes.

"The great consulting detective can't deduce the answer?" John teased with a small smile.

"So this means we're date... significant... boyfriend and-?"

"No shit Sherlock" John smiled grabbing John's hand. Sherlock sighed and sat back as the ride came to a stop at the bottom. Sherlock wore a small smile on his face. Maybe ferris wheels weren't as bad as they seemed.


End file.
